projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
LIVESTREAM AD
Jared continues to livestream Curse of the Azure Bonds where everyone is killed by dragons and Ian learns Sticks to Snakes. Synopsis Jared didn't care much for Neverwinter Online. Jared gets the sound working to hear the sweet music. Jared explains where he left off last time. Jared is leaning towards going to Dagger Falls because "LOL Dagger Fall". Jared goes to Shadowdale by going along the trail. The party rests in a building, however they are attacked by displacer beasts! Holly uses Stinking Cloud on the displacer beasts. Jared is low on hit points. Jared and Peeb both go down, catching Jared off guard. The party finds a letter from an elf after the displacer beasts are defeated. Jared goes to an inn in town. He gets his jewelry valued, which is worth over 5000gp. PBG and Jared level up. The party relaxes in a tavern where they hear about how to remove the Azure bonds. The party goes by boat to Ashabenford where they go to the store. Jared is searching for a tower, but doesn't have a path to go south with to arrive there. Jared needs to go and buy some oil. Jared arrives at the Standing Stones after not being able to buy oil. Fire knives attack the party as they head back onto the trail. Jared is annoyed that he can't use his stinking cloud as there are logs in the way! Jared has thought about making a Top 10 D&D games, but it would be a hard list. Jared asks the chat who is watching this, but have never played D&D. Jared is asked which classes are easier and harder to play as. Jared tells a story about going to a convention and seeing shirts which said "Bards suck" and "Paladins suck", which was unfortunate to hear. Jared likes the fifth edition bards. Jared has played 3.5 the most out of any editions. After defeating the knives, Jared heads to Essembra. Centuars offer hospitality. Heidi doesn't trust the centaurs. Jared doesn't trust them, but goes with them anyway, and it turned out OK. Jared overhears something about dragons when he arrives in a tavern. The party arrives at a bridge and are asked questions about their quest in order to pass the bridge. Jared has to work out a puzzle. Jared is worried that this puzzle won't be automatically answered by the GOG version of the game. Jared is allowed to pass despite being incorrect. A battle starts with three black dragons! The black dragons move fast and spit acid. Jared is horrified as he gets taken out by the acid. Holly is killed - not knocked out! Jeff is then also killed from an acid attack. The party gets wiped out. At least they killed one dragon! Jared has to cross the bridge again. The black dragons appear again. One dragon goes down much earlier in the fight than last time. The other dragons are killed, and Jared celebrates! The party arrives in the run down village of Hap. Jared accidentally pisses off the dark elves! Everyone starts dying from lightning bolts. Jared puts the game to auto-battle, and Peeb fights on his own. One of the elves dies before he goes down! Jared forgot to save after the dragons, so he has to do that for a third time! Jared tries to solve the codewheel puzzle, and thinks he has the wrong one. Jared finally gets a correct answer and the dragons are fought again. A stinking cloud makes the dragon helpless! Holly dies, and Jared doesn't want to continue without her. Jared talks about Dice, Camera, Action. He loves the show a lot, and acts like a fan despite the fact that he is in it. Jared tries the dragon fight again, and Holly is down to 3 health. The dragons choke on the stinking clouds. Jared wants to make an 'Uncanny Dodge' shirt. Jared has seen a shirt that says 'I roll 20's', and wants to make a shirt that says 'I roll 1's'! Jared is shocked as the dragons dominate again. Jared gets close to winning without deaths, but another acid takes out Jeff. Jared has to get into another fight to die so he can reset again. Jared gets annoyed when a tree blocks Holly's line of sight. Jared is within 100 subscribers to get more emotes.Jeff takes all the experience points all to himself! Jared was on a Mega Man anniversary stream. Jared knew nothing about the Mega Man 11 announcement. Jared discusses the game show. Jared continues to fight the dragons, and keeps on dying to them. Jared admits that he completely blew it by trying to sleep in Hap. The fight ends and the party rests. Jeff is actually dead. Peasents flee at the sight of the party. Dark elves arrive, and thankfully don't attack. A man named Akabar joins the party, and they arrive at a temple. Akabar can only learn the same spells as Holly. The party has to fight a small patrol of dark elves. Jared hits the wrong button and sets the party on fire! Jared goes back to try to Jeff back up. Jared has the money, so Jeff is returned to life. Jared is horrified as he finds a lot of dark elves, and a demon. Holly is dead in the first round! There are so many lightning bolts! The elves easily win, so Jared tries again. This time the party is blessed. The dark elves are very difficult to hit. Jared gets excited as two of the elves are held, and can be easily killed. Jared is surprised when he finds Brutalmoose's Armor Class is 0. Jared thinks he should use the elve's weapon's against them. The party fights more dark elves. This is going poorly. Jared thinks that the difficulty has spiked a lot. Jared puts a fireball in the wrong spot, and blows up Ian! Everyone gets wrecked. The fact that the elves are all resisting magic is making this fight more difficult. Jared targets the clerics, as they don't seem to resist the spells. Jared casts the wrong spell. The dark elves are finally defeated, and Jared takes their armor, arrows and other better equipment. The party sets up camp. Another group of dark elves appear, and Jared tries to silence them. A mage seems to have run out of spells, but it attacks on the next turn with a stinking cloud, and has to be killed immediately. Jeff can insta-kill an elf. Jared discovers that Jirard is 16 in this game! Patrols keep showing up everywhere. The battle is won, and the party is getting a lot of gems. Jared walks into the wrong house. Because of that, the party is attacked again! Jared wants to play a game like this with 5th edition rules, instead, we got Sword Coast Adventures, which sucked! Jared gives advice on how to make the game look like they will suddenly lose if the players think they will easily win. Jared is asked about Pathfinder. Jared goes back to the healing house. There are far less dudes now, because the party has killed them all in the streets! The efreeti is choking, and Jirard kills it. An elder confronts the party. Jared wonders if Akabar can be raised from the dead. Jirard has now aged one year to 17. The town has been relieved of the evil elves. Jared finds a locked door to unpick, before going back to the wilderness. Jared works out how he can sell his old items. Jared doesn't know what a girdle of the dwarves does. Jared explains that he abandoned the Legend of Link series because he was not having fun with it. Jared gets excited when the party can level up. Holly can now learn level 4 spells! Jared gets extremely excited when he finds that Brutalmoose can learn Sticks to Snakes! The party heads to the caves, where they find an ancient lava tube. Salamanders and dark elves attack. Jared casts Sticks to Snakes at the first opportunity - and covers an elf in snakes! Dice, Camera, Action is the best D&D game Jared has ever been a part of. Jared accidentally puts a stinking cloud on Jirard, which kills him. Jared is upset from his mistake. Jared reloads to try again. Jared returns to the cave, and prepares his graph paper to make a map. The battle starts again - and Ian starts with Sticks to Snakes! The dark elf panics and leaves. The party wins without anyone dying. Jared finds a patrol, and realizes the party did not rest. Jared investigates the shields. Jeff now has a -2 AC! Dark elves proposition the party. Jared decides to go with them. Jared wonders if the elves would have killed the party if there were no female characters. Holly agrees with going along with what the dark elves want. Jared refuses to surrender when a patrol demands treasure. The battle starts to go poorly. The party loses. Jared is annoyed when more enemies appear. Holly uses a stinking cloud to dispose of some of the them. Jirard is knocked out. Jared discusses Sticks to Snakes some more. Jared hates Dritzz. The salamanders and elves are defeated. Jared finds a locked door, and opens it, accidentally angering a large number of dark elves! Mistakes were made! Everyone runs away, but Ian gets surrounded. Everyone but Ian and Jeff gets away. Ian and Jeff are now gone forever! Jirard is in the chat and donates $50! The remainder of the party gets attacked. Jared draws a skull on his map as a reminder to not go back there. Jared forgets to equip the party, and does it at the start of the battle. Holly can kill a salamader using just a bonking stick! Most of the party cannot deal damage to the salamanders. One of them is Jirard - who is knocked out immediately. The enemies run away while Jared wasn't looking. Jared discovers that Jirard is dead! The surviving party members get into another battle, where they get attacked with a lightning bolt. The fight is lost very quickly. Everyone is bought down to 1 hit point, because Jared was mean to them! The party is discovered by salamanders, who warn the characters to leave. Jared slowly draws his map. Jared is being spammed with chat donations and subs! A salamander led patrol finds the party - who all have one hit point, so they all die! Jared shows everyone the map he has drawn. Jared searches for random people to raid their stream once Jared is done. He finds some people streaming D&D. Jared finishes the stream. Category:D&December Category:Videos